This study will continue investigating the effects of protein synthesis inhibitors, of simultaneously administered lipid and protein synthesis inhibitors, of mucopolysaccharide synthesis inhibitors and of selected mitotic inhibitors on myelination and maintenance of the myelinated state, (light and electron microscope studies) and of recovery from inhibitory effects in chick and mouse sciatic and optic nerves. A search for myelin stimulating factor(s) will be undertaken.